


Our Summer Weekend off

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Our Summer Weekend off

Written for two long ORGY prompts at [](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**ateam_prompts**](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/)

++++++

Saturday

Face’s POV

“Come on Facey, don’t just lie there! The water is awesome and so is the Bossman!” Murdock gestures at me wildly and the Boss grins, dozing lazily in the large pool on an air mattress, both naked.

I shake my head, enjoying the sun way too much on my patio chair, finally getting a proper tan, without white thighs or a stupid pale ass. My dick loves the sun too and it’s just so wonderful to relax and do nothing at all for a while, especially this early in the day.

When I crack my eyes open next, having tried to ignore the water fight and throaty laughter from the Boss and the loud, playful screeches from one of Murdock’s personalities, all I see is dark, strong calves, leading down to ankles I love to hold during love making, to feet that are stuck in bright yellow crocs.

I drowsily smile, remembering BA’s explanation why he’s wearing these ridiculous colourful pieces when he doesn’t have to wear combat boots. A gift from a bunch of teenagers after helping them fix their first car. Of course.

The feet in the crocs turn towards me and something ice cold is pressed against my shoulder. I startle a little then blink up at BA and take the beer gratefully even though it _is_ a bit early for beer, especially on an empty stomach except for coffee. But since we’re on a well deserved weekend off, who cares?

I clink my bottle against Bosco’s after he’s settled down in the chair beside me, also naked as on the day he was born. I envy the colour of his skin. He never has to worry about a tan. He looks gorgeous like this, already glistening with sweat from our early morning run.

My dick twitches and BA chuckles beside me, “Thought you said you ain’t interested at least until noon, pretty boy?”

“I’m not. Tanning here,” And I manage to hold the cold bottle against my balls but curse instantly. BA snickers and I have to take a long swig to get over the absolute torture I just put myself through.

“Bosco, you wanna join!?” Murdock calls loudly and I’m grateful that there aren’t any neighbours in the immediate area.

“Na, not yet.” BA salutes towards the pool but lays a possessive hand on my thigh. I groan inwardly but thanks to my attack with the bottle my dick stays down. I do need that tan after all, don’t I?

Murdock gives up on us and swims towards Hannibal on the mattress. They start kissing wildly, hands in each other’s hair, holding on. I can see from here how hungry their kiss is and within seconds the Colonel’s huge shaft stands proud and very erect even without Murdock’s hands anywhere near it.

I swallow and BA grumbles, “damnit” under his breath but stays where he is, just starting to rub my thigh. I exchange my empty bottle with a full one from the cooler, deciding to enjoy the show from afar.

“Murdock or the Boss?” I ask drowsily.

“Bossman.” BA grunts.

„Wanna bet?“

„Sure man.“

„Na. HM,“ I state, absolutely convinced.

“Five?”

“’kay. Five.” We clasp hands to seal the deal. I let mine fall onto BA’s thigh and we go back to peacefully enjoying the show our colonel and pilot are about to give us in the warm morning sun.

They have stopped the kiss by now and Murdock licks his way down the Boss’ long, lean body. I sigh, gulping down more of the beer, licking my lips. BA’s hand makes its way up towards the junction of my leg and stomach.

Hannibal isn’t moving except pulling his knees up a little and arching his head back when HM finally reaches his destination, engulfing the large shaft with his mouth and, I can guess from experience, starts sucking expertly. My damn greedy dick does twitch yet again. BA sniggers and out of the corner of my eye I can see that he isn’t unaffected either from the action, dark cock rising slightly.

I can see how one of Murdock’s hands moves between Hannibal’s ass cheeks while the Colonel’s large fist firmly massages his own balls and the base of his cock, back bent, balancing on the unsteady mattress. Murdock steers them to the edge of the pool where the Boss can hold onto the edge.

With Murdock still in the water they’re going at it like horny animals now. Their loud greedy noises assault our ears and my fist has had a mind of its own and wrapped itself around a straining, leaking Bosco-cock, thumb pressing into that wonderfully slippery slit. BA’s skilled fingers draw circles around and into my belly button, my fully awake cock straining wantonly towards them. But I might come from the sight in front of us alone, my hand starting a slow up and down motion on BA’s powerful dick.

The Boss is completely gone, nothing left of his normal coolness, nothing of his manliness. He’s putty in Murdock’s hands and mouth, moaning and groaning unashamedly. And it turns me on beyond reason. According to the uncoordinated, fast movements of his hips and the gasps of, “HM…fuck…yeah…deeper…” he’ll spill his very tasty load into Murdock’s talented throat any second now and I feel a tiny bit jealous. I have to have them too today.

But not yet.

“James! Come on! He needs it!” I yell, toasting towards the couple, emptying my third bottle of ice cold beer, feeling a bit dizzy in my head already. Must be the sun and hmmm Bosco’s fist, that has _finally_ found its way around my aching member.

I can see, since Hannibal bent his leg towards his stomach, how Murdock has _four_ fingers up the Boss’ ass and an odd mewling sound escapes my mouth. BA bends over and puts his thumb into it and I start sucking with abandon thrusting my hips wildly into our mechanic’s fist, determined to come together with John. My eyes are glued to the couple just a few meters away from us.

“Get off.” Hannibal suddenly yells, “Wanna. Shower. You.”

Murdock does as he’s told, letting go with a slurp, coaxing Hannibal’s orgasm out of him, holding his face right into the spurts of semen that fly out of our Boss’ beautifully large cock.

I come too. The sight is way too much for me.

“You liked that pretty boy?” A very husky Bosco murmurs into my ear and I’m suddenly aware that I hadn’t moved at all to bring him off, totally fixated on the scene in front of us.

Am I drunk already? Fuzzy fuzzy mind…hmmm climax…what a wonderful relaxing feeling. My balls stop aching and after a few moments I manage a nod, remembering BA’s question.

Hannibal and Murdock scramble onto the fresh, lush lawn, droplets of water decorating their beautiful, tempting bodies. I swallow, taking yet another sip from a new bottle.

Murdock’s still so very hard. I can feel how much it must hurt.

The Boss does something he very rarely does and I grin even though I feel all mushy inside and as though my brain isn’t really working.

But I’m gonna win my bet since John pulls himself into a ball and to complete their show for us, wriggles his hips oh so very invitingly towards our pilot.

“Shit,” BA mumbles and I chuckle when Murdock sinks into the Boss with a totally blissed out expression on his handsome face.

“Fuck,” I mutter and manage to go on all fours on the flimsy patio chair, an unspoken invitation for Bosco.

“At your service, pretty boy,” BA mumbles before he starts to passionately lick my already eagerly twitching hole. I swallow and lock eyes with Murdock who has turned his head towards us while driving furiously into the Boss.

I lick my lips and so does he. It’s a silent promise for later. Right now I feel like exploding – but in a good way – when BA buries his favourite tool right into me up to the hilt, knowing what I need right now.

“Yeaaah…Give me… everything you’ve got, Bosco.” I gasp and start to fondle my flat dick. He swats my hand away and massages it with his callused palm. I groan at the double sensation.

On the lawn, John has turned his head towards us and I love the sweat that’s gathering on his temples and forehead now, the droplets of water all evaporated on his hot skin. He opens his eyes, and while the wild thrusts into him make him rock back and forwards, he mouths, “love you guys.”

I press back onto BA’s wonderfully pulsing cock, changing the angle, make him hit my prostrate, clenching my muscles expertly around that arousing tool.

“Loveyouall.” I slur, “Fuck,Bosco,more! Need. More!” And my view of the couple near the pool completely blurs when BA truly goes for it. His harsh gasps mingle with Murdock’s, who starts howling and yelling mixed with the Boss’ own wild curses.

“Gonna come, hell yeah, gonna…fuuuckkk!!!”

BA’s hot semen inside of me makes me see stars and I barely realise Murdock falling over, collapsing onto the Boss just when I collapse too, burying BA’s skilful hand beneath my stomach, semen everywhere. Inside of me, beneath me. Hole twitching and grasping and not wanting to let go of the very welcome intruder.

+++

“Up. Faceman. Move.”

“Hm?”

“Baby, you with us again?”

“What?”

Something hurts slightly and I have butterflies in my head.

Gentle hands try to pull me in different directions and I actually don’t want to move. I feel the loss of huge cock inside of me and that’s sad.

“Pretty boy, move, we broke the chair.”

“Hm?” I finally manage to get my eyes open. Must have blacked out. All three of my lovers hover around me, staring at me, hands trying to pull me up, soothe me. The smell of semen and beer and burned meat mingles in the air.

“What the fuck happened?” I try to come into a kneeling position, but something pokes painfully into my hip and thigh. Finally Hannibal and BA pull me up while Murdock runs for the Barbecue.

I stare at the floor and start to giggle drunkenly. We really broke that fucking patio chair.

“Hm that was a hell of a fuck, Bosco.”

“It was.” BA wraps me into his arms and kisses me madly until I’m pulled away from him and into the Boss’ arms, his tongue now deep inside my mouth, body flush against mine. Everything sticky with come.

Suddenly something even more sticky is poured over me and I hear BA yell, “Murdock, what the hell?!” And the chase starts across the highly grown lawn.

“I love when a plan of a weekend off comes together,” John whispers into my ear when he pulls me against his chest with my back towards him, strong arms possessively around me.

We lock hands on my stomach, watching the other two run naked, but with crocs on, (Murdock’s are bright pink) across the large property. I only manage to nod, feeling all dizzy and mushy, and recognize because of the smell that the sticky stuff between us is not only semen but barbecue sauce and ketchup. I don’t care in my mellow state and neither does John.

I reach for the window sill and snatch a cigar I put there earlier, light it and give it to Hannibal.

He inhales deeply, sighing gratefully. Then he asks, “You won your bet, eltee?”

I grin and nod, “You enjoyed it, I imagine?”

I try to look my Boss in the eye and he smiles back at me, “You have no idea, baby.” We kiss, but then he breaks it and says, “Next is you.”

I raise my eyebrow, “Top or bottom?”

Hannibal drags at his cigar and mutters, “I haven’t decided yet.”

And we both chuckle, watching Murdock, who’s now up a tree, waving the ketchup bottle at BA. The big guy climbs after him, colorful crocs gleaming in the sun, glued to his feet.

+++++++

A warm breath ghosts over my ear and the side of my neck, “Wanna try the pool? Water is really warm…” I feel something poke against my ass cheek. I lay my head back onto the Boss’ strong shoulder, sighing heavily, stroking his forearms.

“What are you, Boss? A sex machine?” I chuckle and turn slightly, trying to catch his eye.

He grins at me and kisses me hungrily, his hand wandering down to cradle my balls carefully in his large hand. “Maybe…” he murmurs and devours me some more, agile tongue exploring my mouth thoroughly and I turn in his arms to give as good as I get, grabbing for his hair and his ass, pressing our half hard cocks together.

“…or maybe you have to stick that awesome cock of yours somewhere else then a hot mouth?” I massage said cock, and it grows miraculously fast in my hand and I sigh.

I want him.

God, how much I want him.

I can’t believe after the fuck I just had with BA that I’m ready to go again so soon. Must be the alcohol or the sun…but then, the Boss is ready too.

“You seem to be a sex machine as well, Temp.” He whispers lazily into my mouth. Our hands roam across our bodies, fisting our cocks.

Suddenly he stops and I blink my eyes open drowsily and a bit disappointed. “What?”

“You smell like a steak.”

I sniff and giggle somehow stupidly, “So do you.” And I take his hand and, like kids, we run and jump into the deep end of the pool, not letting go of each other.

I dive until I reach the far end of the pool, Hannibal right at my heels, trying to beat me to the goal but I’m faster. I burst with laughter when I come up, shaking my hair wildly, letting the droplets of water fly. He assaults me with a kiss the moment he surfaces. I stagger on the slippery tiles and together we crash into the water again.

He doesn’t let go of my mouth and the underwater kiss lasts for as long as we don’t need any oxygen. We gasp and gulp for air after a few moments, resurfacing, at the same time we try to bite each others’ wet shoulders, laughing.

“Hey sex machine,” he growls into my ear but I shake my head. The water was clearly too cold for my poor dick.

Hannibal realizes it too but as he presses closer, I feel the evidence that he doesn’t suffer the same problem.

“You looked so delicious when BA fucked you, baby.”

I grin, “So did you, you make a great bottom, Boss.” I wink at him but he propels me around, rubbing his enormous dick wantonly between my ass cheeks under the surface.

“Only once a day, my dear boy,” I love the playfulness in his voice.

I chuckle and widen my stance willingly in the shallow water that just reaches to our hips. I grip the edge of the pool tight, expecting the first thrust to go all the way up to my brain.

But Hannibal uses his fingers instead, all gentle and careful despite his somewhat rough tone.

“You’re the perfect bottom, baby. Look how open and soft you are...hhmmm…”

Hannibal licks the water off my back very slowly, nuzzles his nose into my wet hair line. “I love you, Temp,” he whispers and I sigh, never getting tired of hearing it. His large fingers scissor my channel, drawing out agonisingly slow, pressing in the same torturing inch by inch.

“Boss…” I growl, letting my head hang, supporting myself on my elbows on the edge of the pool, widening my stance even more. Hannibal’s hard on is poking demandingly against my thigh.

“Bosco’s juice is still inside of you, baby. Jesus that’s hot,” he gasps against my neck and circles his fingers lazily, finding my prostate and stroking oh so very slowly across it and a loud, mewling sound escapes my mouth. His other hand, that had tweaked my nipples before, slides down to check on my cock.

“Yes!” I hiss and wriggle my hips, impaling myself more on the intruding digits.

“Want me to fuck you hard and fast?” he asks, stopping all his movements, “Or make love to you nice and slow?”

I let out a long breath and try to look at him. He locks gazes with me and smiles. “Love?”

I nod, “I’ve had hard and fast already.” I manage to get my hand onto his stubbly cheek and caress him tenderly. “Love me, John.”

“Everything you want, kid.” We kiss gentle for a few moments, necks straining in this awkward position. His fingers are already making love to me.

“Your cock, Boss, please.” I stop the kiss and reach for his wrist to pull out his fingers. Too bad the water cleaned all of BA’s semen off before I can put them into my mouth.

Hannibal groans. He nudges his wide cock head against my open entry as soon as I suck his fingers into my mouth. I must have a finger fixation. I squeeze my eyes shut when he finally presses through my loosened ring of muscles. BA did such an amazing job at opening me up for the Boss.

“Oh Face! Oh God!”

I can feel how much effort it is for him to not come immediately. I bet he’s grabbing his balls when he stands motionless, breathing raggedly into my ear.

He pulls his fingers out of my mouth and starts to stroke my flanks. Up and down and up and down. Not moving his dick. I smile, happy that I’m still such a turn on for him. “Love you.” I gasp, trembling myself. Having his cock head inside of me just so makes my whole body quiver. We stand like that for a few moments. Adjusting, calming down, not wanting to rush things.

My eyes are closed, to concentrate on my lover’s hands and mouth and oversized cock.

Suddenly I hear swift footsteps and something is pressed against my lips.

“Holy fuck!” John exclaims behind me and several things happen at once. He presses into me, still careful as he promised. He also fists my dick hard while the something against my lips nudges hard to get them opened up. Of course I recognize Murdock’s sweet, slender cock, the unique taste of his precome and I let my tongue slip out, circling around his cock head expertly, tasting Hannibal there from earlier. I hum with appreciation.

“Oh Facey!” HM sighs, shuffling closer on his knees in front of me. I grab for his balls and cradle them, rolling, already halfway gone from the Boss’ wonderfully slow in and out strokes, his laboured gasps against my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye I see BA approaching Murdock and without any words needed he slips his dark tool between our pilot’s lips. Hannibal must have watched that too because he suddenly slams into me with a cursed, “FUCK!”

I can’t help but snigger with Murdock’s hard on inside my mouth. We are such a bunch of perverts. No wonder we work so well together.

“Bossman, he open enough for ya?” BA asks hoarsely, grabbing Murdock’s hair and trying to not rut too hard into the pilot’s hot cavern.

Murdock’s cock pulses against the back of my mouth at those words and I squeeze my inner muscles as expertly as I can.

“You have no idea, big guy.” Hannibal’s voice almost brings me over the edge. So much need and love and arousal in it.

“Fuck me now, Boss.” I let go of Murdock’s cock for a second. “Nice ‘n slow is overrated.”

I grab for Hannibal’s ass with one hand and impale myself mercilessly onto my possession, swirling my tongue around Murdock’s still growing dick, hearing the greedy noise he makes, sucking the big guy, his hand grabbing my hair painfully and I love it.

There are moans and water splashing and harsh gasps for several moments. The Boss is buried to the hilt inside of me, nudging my pleasure nub with tiny, tiny movements and I moan around Murdock’s cock, make it vibrate.

BA and Hannibal start to curse almost at the same time. Hannibal is fisting me so blissfully tight underwater it drives tears of pleasure to my eyes; he licks them away while hungrily driving into me, “Temp, oh shit Temp, fuck oh fuckkk…”

Bosco howls like an alpha wolf when he comes into Murdock’s mouth. The pilot greedily swallows just as he comes for me as well. I let go of his cock and just like the Boss earlier, let the spurts of bittersweet Murdock semen bathe my face.

My own orgasm’s hitting me so hard again, I’d have fallen if not for our leader’s strong arms around me, his hot, still pulsing cock inside. His palm is not stroking my dick anymore but holding it gently, knowing how supersensitive I get after climaxing twice in such a short time.

BA collapses on all the meadow flowers, pulling Murdock with him as he does.

I let the Boss slip out of me and turn to kiss him yet again, even though I feel exhausted to the bones.

He changes from kissing to licking Murdock’s come off my face and throat. “God, what you guys do to an old guy like me…” He sighs and looks at me affectionately, sliding his callused hands over my back, tracing the scars he knows are there.

“Same you do to us, Bossman.” Murdock and BA join us in the water and we end up in a big team hug, gentle, exhausted kissing sealing our bond yet again until someone’s stomach growls very loudly. Turns out to be mine.

Murdock pecks me on the cheek, “We’ve still got steak for breakfast.” I frown but he pulls me out of the water, tossing me his towel, bright pink to go with his crocs. “Don’t worry, Face, I’ve got chicken breast for your diet. I put it in your Muesli.”

I groan and BA and Hannibal are barely able to suppress their sniggering.

As we sit down at the breakfast table, not bothering with shorts, leaving the other two to swim their lengths in the pool, he whispers, handing me my coffee mug, full of my favourite steamy liquid, “I’ve prepared something special for them too.” And he lifts the lid from a plate of steaks, grinning in a predatory way at me. I glance at it and it bursts out of me and I can’t stop laughing.

There’s chocolate cream and yam and honey on them.

We fist bump and share a swift kiss across the table.

The Muesli with chicken even isn’t so bad.

“It’s nice to have a summer weekend off.” He states with his mouth full and I nod, satisfied, and watch our two lovers climb out of the pool in all their very different glory.

+++

Saturday Night

More Face’s POV

After the exhausting experiments from Saturday morning, we spent most of the day lazing around. The Boss had brought one of his enormous old books, he and Murdock reading it simultaneously, laying together on a blanket.

BA couldn’t help but fidget with an antique antic motor bike.

I finally could take care of my tan, with a little interruption at noon when I suddenly woke from my nap with my dick buried deeply inside of my best buddy and very inventive lover.

Murdock had tied our bodies together at the hips with a silky scarf.

Anyway, it’s dark now and we’ve had lots of cold beers and some Tequila shots, a blue labelled bottle of Johnny Walker going from hand to hand. We’re beyond caring for unnecessary things like glasses.

The poker games were going on all evening and I’ve won most of them, not even cheating. They accused me of it but couldn’t prove it because I didn’t – until now.

Hannibal has just stated in a slurred voice, “I’m…I’m gonna run the …f…full round of that stupid garden…n…naked if you’ll..l… lose, Temple…Templeton.”

I can’t believe the Boss is so far gone to not be able to speak properly. I feel a bit sorry for him but it’s also incredibly cute. The statement doesn’t make any sense at all either but both of my other lovers look at me expectantly, obviously wanting to see our well hung leader run as greedily as I do. I wink at them. Of course I’ll lose.

The game’s over and I’ve lost all my possessions, which were about fifty strawberries from the nearby field.

“Run!” Murdock climbs on his flimsy chair and starts chanting, “Run! Run, Bossman, run!” BA and I stand up beside him. I set my watch to measure the time then start clapping.

Hannibal gulps down another large sip of JW and then suddenly takes off. At first we only see his gorgeous backside, tanned, broad back and pale ass gleaming in the moonlight. I’m surprised at his speed in his drunken state though and the straight line he’s able to run.

But when he changes direction around a pine tree, all three of us gasp simultaneously.

“Shitto.” Murdock invents a new word and grabs our shoulders, jumping on the chair slightly.

I feel my mouth go dry and my dick stand to attention immediately because of the sight of our Colonel running stark nude through the half lit garden.

I mean I KNOW from my own fantastic experience that he’s huge, but seeing him run like that, his perfect cock swaying from side to side as he runs, hanging halfway down the length of his thighs, his balls enormous as well…

“Damnit.” BA gasps and our hands meet on Murdock’s tight ass. I see their cocks are drawn to their Colonel as much as mine.

“Faster!” I yell, my hand already finding its way around my dick to start pleasuring myself.

Murdock’s fingers dig into my neck, holding on for dear life and he breathes oddly through his nose like a horse.

Hannibal comes closer and closer and our combined admiration gets more strained with each step as he slows down. He’s fully hard when he collapses on the blanket and we are all over him the moment he sprawls on his back, completely out of breath, my time measuring forgotten.

“We love you, Boss,” I state before I’m on my knees at his left side and my tongue swipes across that taut flesh on display. It tastes as fantastic as it looks and that pulsing vein…

“Love you guys more,” he says, voice hoarse, making me look at him with his hand in my hair. And I see suddenly that he isn’t as drunk as he let us believe. He winks at me and I mouth “Liar” and we grin at each other.

Murdock has already started to caress the other side of Hannibal’s mega huge shaft with a flat tongue and BA crouches between the Boss’ legs, spoiling his big balls.

I don’t waste time and lean down again, careful not to bump heads with our pilot.

We lick and suck in unison just the way we know John loves. Our tongues meet at the crown, tips dipping into the moist slit, making our leader writhe beneath us with pleasure, his large hands grabbing for our dicks, pumping.

I hiss, feeling my climax approach way too fast when I fit that gigantic cock head into my mouth, Murdock working the whole shaft with his eager tongue and one fist. Saliva is dripping everywhere, mingled with pre come. John makes strangled noises between groaning and gasping and trying to grunt our names all jumbled together. It’s hard to take his vigorous thrusts but I love it all the same. I swallow and work my throat expertly.

And when I reach for Bosco’s hole, finger wet with saliva from around the Boss’ shaft, I’m willingly sharing it with Murdock too and we press in together.

The big guy bucks and does something very pleasant to our CO because Hannibal starts to pump his tasty load into my mouth. I suck some more then I’m letting it pop from my exhausted mouth and Murdock takes over.

I howl to the moon because Hannibal is jerking me off just right. My juice spurts all over his stomach and Murdock’s head.

BA doesn’t want us to touch his dick, wants to come on our fingers and at the sight in front of him alone. And he does, showering all of us spectacularly, leaving marks at the Boss’ thighs, he’s gripping so hard. Of course he could have fucked our leader in that very compromising position but he respects the “only bottom once a day” rule as much as we all do.

HM’s dick gets the same treatment from Hannibal as mine did and the pilot is soon sprawled completely spent beside the Boss with his head on his stomach, facing our now slightly shrinking favourite toy, caressing it with one finger.

Hannibal chuckles and pulls me up to cradle my head against his chest. But at the same time BA crawls around us, lifting Hannibal’s head up and putting it on his thigh, big arm sneaking protectively around me.

“Tricky boys,” Hannibal states sleepily and Murdock turns to face us, murmuring, “Tricky Bossman,” when his eyes have already slid shut.

I grab two of the towels we used earlier and cover at least pieces of my favourite love pile, stroking my fingers gently through HM’s hair, pressing my cheek against the Boss’ sweaty chest and holding on to Bosco’s arm.

I smile. Tomorrow will be just as good.

++++

Bonus, same scene but: Hannibal’s POV

I don’t know what this is. Maybe Murdock put something in the beers or the strange breakfast this morning. Or one of the guys slipped a Viagra into my mouth while I was sleeping.

I’m horny for my boys since we arrived at this outstanding property on Friday evening. (Temp had outdone himself yet again.)

But then, we didn’t have a chance to properly make love, the four of us together, since almost two months ago and the missions were tricky. No time to think about sex. That’s probably my body’s revenge.

I observe them during our poker games, carefree, missions put to the backs of their heads, chewing strawberries, sipping beer and Tequila, laughing, joking with each other, red, sweet sticky droplets decorating their chins as they get more and more drunk.

I love them all so much, each of my boys for a different reason.

Temp, my love at first sight since the day we met.  
Murdock, because he’s just as crazy as I am.  
BA, because of his strength and his warrior skills.

All three of them making me feel whole. How we all got together…hmm very long story.

I know Temp isn’t cheating today. He doesn’t have that special gleam in his eye. We are way too easy targets in our drunken state for him to even bother with cheating. And I’m distracted, God am I distracted. Them running around naked without anything on but their odd crocs – except Temp, he’d never wear those – left me half hard all day long.

Bosco had mercy with me at noon when he let me fuck him in the kitchen while we were watching through the open terrace door how Murdock persuaded a half sleeping Face to get that beautiful dick up his ass.

I blink and shake away the memory. I want them all tonight. Need them. They’re my anchor to reality, my way through that damn war.

We still have one day left to play. I’m way too dizzy already to think really straight.

What a shame for a Commander.

This drinking needs to stop right now. I want to enjoy Sunday too, making love, and not sleep it away with a major hangover. So I decide on a little action on my own. I can act almost just as well as my eltee after all.

“I’m… I’m gonna run the… f… full round of that fucking garden… n… naked if you’ll…l… lose, Temple…Templeton.” I’m proud of my drunken voice. Sure, it’s not all a game, I do have trouble with my speech but not as thick as I just put on.

And speaking about thick… down boy… I want them to see it hang. I want them to see it swing from side to side. I know they love to watch me naked, they adore my dick, love it, worship it. I hated it before I got to know them. But now I’ve become a bit of an exhibitionist as soon as we get the chance to be alone and play.

Of course Face loses.

I jump up as they start their little riot. God, this still feels awkward to run with no pants on. But I’d do anything to see them get hard, nothing hidden behind clothes, everything on display, each of their cocks as beautiful as the other.

In the darkish garden I imagine rather then see their nipples tighten, their eyes grow huge when I make my way around that pine tree.

Temp’s dick immediately stands to attention.

All three of them stare at my groin.

I try to run faster, everything for the pleasure of my boys.

Bosco has his fist around his hard ‘chocolate bar’ as fast as Face lifts his and both start stroking frantically while Murdock struggles with jumping on the chair, holding onto our lovers’ strong necks, his dick bobbing up and down.

I’m slowing down, not because I’m out of breath but because I want to drag out the moment. They look gorgeous like that. My spoiled dick agrees, getting hard for the fourth or fifth time today. I already gave up counting. I swallow and let it strain towards them wanting to cradle my way too heavy balls but spot the blanket we left on the meadow.

Murdock and Temp can’t stop licking their lips. Bosco sucks desperately on an empty bottle without noticing.

The moment I collapse on my back, they are all over me.

When Face says that they love me, I swallow hard. I always get emotional when I hear it from them. And then…oh Jesus, his tongue on my burning flesh is heaven, so is Murdock’s.

“Love you guys more.” I almost can’t get the words out without a sob. I let my XO see that I was just playing drunk and when he mouths “liar” I want to pull him towards me and devour him until he collapses but I settle with a grin, already feeling my consciousness melting away beneath my pilot’s extraordinary skilful tongue.

BA’s big, strong hands fondling my oversensitive balls is a stimulation I never want to miss ever in my life again.

My body jerks with utter pleasure when Murdock and Face simultaneously press the moist dips of their tongues into my slit. Shit!! I grab for their dicks, needing something to hold on to. I know Temp likes it really fast and oh GOD, his hot, wet mouth around my cock head…I see stars for a moment especially when Murdock doesn’t stop dragging his flat tongue across my painfully throbbing vein, his fist squeezing the base of my shaft just so…

I’m losing it. The combined power of my boys does things to me I never imagined in my wildest dreams. I fuck Temp’s mouth, knowing he loves to take it, knowing him and HM can handle my fully hard cock together. I want to praise them, try to encourage them but all that comes out are gasps of extraordinary pleasure and syllables of their names.

Then BA rolls and squeezes my hurting balls expertly, stroking his fingers just behind them over the soft flesh of my perineum and I come into my sweet Face’s mouth. He moans around my dick, sucking greedily then setting it free for HM to take over.

I’m in team heaven.

I throw my head back and join Face’s wolfish howls. One part of me is feeling like an alpha wolf, the other part marvelling in my pack’s semen, spread all over me and actually wishing they’d fuck me one after the other, forgetting my stupid rule about bottoming only once a day. Somewhere in my dazzled brain I know that’s a contradiction in terms but I could make an exception tomorrow anyway. We aren’t a wolf pack after all…

Face and Murdock snuggle into me, soft like kittens all of a sudden. “Tricky boys,” I whisper fondly and of course HM’s calling me just as tricky. I grin. BA offers his thigh for my head to lie on and I hum my appreciation. Nothing is better on earth then falling asleep with my boys gathered around me sated and in my arms, our combined semen drying on our bodies in the cool night air, no worries about approaching enemies, war zone far away.

When Temp’s scratchy cheek rubs against my chest, our fingers gently touching in HM’s hair, BA’s strong muscles relax beneath my head, sleep peacefully claims me.

+++++++

Hannibal’s POV

I slowly blink my eyes open, woken by the birds’ early calls around me. My back’s aching and so is my head and I briefly wonder why we’re outside, sleeping on the hard ground on our day off. But warm bodies are pressed against each of my sides and I sigh contentedly, remembering the fun we had yesterday evening. I must have been out of my mind. Old man like me running around naked. I even blush at the thought. But the pure expressions of love and lust on my boys’ faces made it all worth it. I still can’t believe they desire their old Colonel that much.

Murdock’s sleepy little dream noises bring me back to the here and now. It sounds happy. He’s got his arm possessively around my middle and I don’t want to disturb him even though I really need to relieve my bladder.

The other body in my arms isn’t Face though. A Mohawk is tickling my cheek. The leg that’s tangled between mine has the color of dark chocolate. I tighten my arm around my Corporal’s shoulder and rest a few more minutes.

But where’s Temp?

According to the sun it must be around six am, already one and a half hours later than we normally get up. I yawn and carefully remove myself from under the sleeping bodies. They huff and BA murmurs, “What the hell…?” but goes back to sleep as soon as HM comes into his reach and they snuggle up together. I throw the discarded towels across their nude forms, grinning about the dry semen I see everywhere.

A slight morning breeze gives me a little chill and also makes me aware that I smell heavily like sex myself, combined juices of my boys and my own cover my skin as well as theirs. I’m so embarrassed and carefully have a look around to see if we really are as alone as we thought we were. But the walls of this property are high and I really don’t need to worry. I slowly make my way to the house. I need a shower and coffee. Desperately.

And where the hell is my LT?

That’s when I see the ancient ‘Vette is missing from the driveway.

I frown but head for one of the big bathrooms anyway.

Half an hour later when I come out on the terrace with morning paper and mug in hand, I hear the engine and loud music approach and a moment later the gate slides open and shut again when my boy’s beloved car comes to a stop.

He jumps out of it, greets me from afar with a wide grin and a little wave then reaches for the bags in the backseat, bending over.

I’m not sure if he does it deliberately or not but it has the desired effect on me. I groan and adjust my shorts. I can’t believe Sunday might already start the same way as Saturday ended. We are a really horny bunch when it comes to our rare times off. Must be stress compensation. I chuckle and take in the view as Face walks slowly towards me, two bags full of groceries in his arms, expensive shades still on his nose, hair wild from driving with the folding top open.

“Morning Boss.” He dumps the paper bags on the table and pecks me on the cheek, taking the mug out of my hand and emptying it in one go.

“Hey!” I protest but pull him into my arms, removing the sunglasses to look into bright happy blue eyes. It warms my heart to see no traces of stress there. Our sex therapy might not only help me.

He struggles playfully, resisting, his free hand pressing against my chest, “Let me get you a full one.”

“Nono. Tease,” I say and slam our mouths together, starting the tongue battle of the morning. His gorgeous body is moulded flush against mine. As he fights back with his tongue, I feel every muscle in his back move beneath my fingertips when he slides his hand up and down on my backside.

“You’re overdressed, boy,” I murmur into his mouth as we stop for air.

“You don’t like my new shirt?” He blinks, grinning, putting the mug on the table.

“New shirt?” I inhale theatrically, “It’s sweaty.”

He rolls his eyes, “It’s already hot.”

“Yeah well why’d you buy a long sleeved shirt then?” I slide my hands up his wrists and forearms, loving the hair there, so unlike a woman. My fingers catch on his wristwatch before I can slide those long sleeves up to his elbows.

He captures my mouth again, ignoring my question, doing all the tricks that get me hard within seconds, then stops, rubbing our clothed groins together, his hands beneath my wife beater, “Can I please be the one today, Boss?”

Oh God, he’s begging, shit that’s hot. I say nothing but slide my hands into those wild, soft curls, crush our mouths together and kiss him hard again. He breaks free, “John?”

I chuckle at the slight desperation in his rough voice.

“I might cancel that stupid rule though,” I murmur into his ear, loving the hair there tickling my nose. His strong, slender hands squeeze my biceps and he forces us apart so we can look at each other, his body clearly relaxing.

“Hm, that’s a wise decision, Colonel.” He grins, hands moving across my bare shoulders, around my neck, pulling at my dog tags. “There’s no rush, though.” He smiles, reaching for an apple that had rolled out of the bag onto the table.

I know how much he loves it to drag the tension out when we’ve got time. How long he can wait and tease until the actual sex happens. I can play that game today though. I take a bite from his apple and look at him properly.

I’m not sure if that dark blue shirt is a new one or if he borrowed it again from BA. It fits snugly, hugs his beautiful pectorals, shoulders and biceps perfectly, hides his abs though. I start to fumble with the buttons on his collar and he laughs when I mutter, “Who the fuck invents such tiny pieces?”

His laugh is rich and very contagious and I know it will wake the other two of our family. I pull his belt open but he struggles again, wriggling out of my grasp. “Need more coffee, Boss, and a real breakfast. What about you, babe?” He kisses me lightly on the shoulder when he takes the bags from the table.

I admire his backside when he walks into the kitchen, his slender hips swaying, making my dick throb in my pants. Those jeans of his, old and faded, do something to my libido…

To make an attempt of thinking about something else I try to wonder how the hell he’s driving that antique model of a car barefooted. But looking at his feet doesn’t bring the desired effect.  
“Hey Colonel, need some help with this?” A slender, skilled hand suddenly curls around my clothed balls and parts of my shaft from behind and I’m startled. Murdock really sneaked up on me without me hearing him. Can never happen in the field! My cock actually shrinks at that horrific thought and I hear a disappointed huff against my shoulder blade.

“You gonna help me make breakfast buddy?” Face asks with his head inside the fridge and Murdock jumps away from me, caressing a hand appreciatively across our eltee’s ass.

“Pretty new shirt, pretty boy,” the fourth, a bit sleepy voice, drifts into the kitchen and BA rummages in the grocery bags for his milk, opening it and taking a few large gulps.

“Thanks Bosco.” Face shares brief good morning kisses with his other team mates.

So not a borrowed shirt then.

“Can we please have real breakfast today?” I ask tentatively and volunteer by starting to make more coffee.

Murdock gives me the mad stare and looks hurt.

“Yes, fool, I ain’t eatin no steaks for breakfast again,” BA rumbles and slams the bathroom door shut.

Face and Murdock share a meaningful glance, then encircle me into a two men embrace, both nibbling on one of my ear lobes, both gently caressing my arse, then turning me around and steering me towards the terrace door, I only protest weakly.

“Not to worry Boss, read your paper. I’ll keep an eye on him for secret sauce or anything...”

I frown, “But I’m hungry and you two don’t…”

“No sex before breakfast today, Bossman.” Murdock waves a big knife at me, juggling three eggs in his left hand.

Face lays his hand onto my growling stomach, mouthing “I want you.” But then he reaches for the largest pan available, shoving me gently out onto the terrace and into one of the remaining patio chairs.

“Later.” Blue eyes twinkle. I steal another kiss and then leave my boys to their cooking, trying to concentrate on the articles and not them.

I’m reading the front page, glancing up now and then. As much as they’re a team in the field, understanding each other wordlessly, they are every bit as much a team in the kitchen, I gotta admit and sigh. I give up reading when Face pulls that new shirt over his head and comes towards me, pushing it into my hands. “Can’t have grease on this.” And he’s gone again. Without thinking I bundle the garment up and press it against my face, inhaling deeply, the scent of my boy taking over my senses.

Murdock works shirtless too, in Batman boxer briefs and I can’t take my eyes off my lovers.

Suddenly a cigar appears in front of my nose, BA’s fingers dig into the junction of my shoulder and neck, massaging powerfully.

I take the lit cigar and nod absentmindedly when he mutters, “delicious.” Not a word he normally uses and I know he doesn’t mean the smell that now slowly drifts out of the kitchen.

He’s rubbing his fingers across my temples in circling motions and my headache quickly subsides.

“I’ll cancel that rule,” I say out of the blue, leaning into his skilful touch, closing my eyes briefly.

“Huh?” I hear the frown in BA’s voice.

“Well, our days off are just too rare not to let the three of you…” I trail off, too embarrassed to explain myself further.

“Oh!” BA stops his movements and I instantly miss them. He comes around and stares at me, his dark eyes full of disbelief.

Then he crushes his mouth to mine, straddling my lap, the fragile patio chair creaking dangerously beneath our combined weight.

“Trusting us that much, Bossman?” he asks after he’s taken my breath away for several moments.

“Sure do, just ran around the garden butt naked for the three of you, making a complete fool out of myself.” I smirk up at him.

A rare smile appears on BA’s face, our dicks growing from the close proximity.

I have to ask a question that’s lurking in the back of my mind though, “You still gonna respect me in the field, big guy?”

He nods without hesitation, “That’s different.” He grinds into me, “There you’re the Colonel. Here…,” he slips my dog tags off over my head and his as well, “you’re John…,” and he starts to kiss me again, clearly taking control.

I grab his firm, clothed ass and bathe in the huge amount of relief that’s washing through me.

“Hey! No sex before breakfast!” Murdock puts the pan full of eggs and bacon down on the table with a very loud thud.

I don’t want to break the kiss but I open my eyes. Face’s approaching us without a sound and tickles BA mercilessly, which makes the big guy jump off me and slam our LT to the floor in one smooth movement.

“Don’t! Do! That! Ever! Again!” Bosco growls.

Face laughs, even though that must have hurt. He forces the angry Corporal down into a hungry kiss. BA doesn’t resist though.

Murdock looks at me, shaking his head, speaking with a voice of reason, sounding like a teacher or parent, “There’s always only one thing on their minds.” He hands me a plate full of delicious bacon and eggs and I thank him warmly, my hunger for food taking over my hunger for my men for a little while.

Face and BA scramble up off the floor, fighting like school boys over the chair that’s free beside me. Bosco wins since Murdock pushes Face into the other chair, about to straddle his lap. But BA and I protest loudly so he goes back to his food, his head hanging in pretend misery.

There is silence for a while as we all wolf down the marvellous breakfast.

“Who goes first?” Face asks, leaning back, sipping his coffee, innocent smile in place.

There’s just a tiny moment of confusion until Murdock and BA answer simultaneously, “Me!”

“Whom do you want Boss?”

I shake my head and grin, that’s not how it will work. I stand up, my own mug in hand and slowly start my way towards the bedroom. I need a mattress for this after yesterday’s exercises on the hard ground.

“So what do you want us to do?” Face’s grabbing my arm within seconds and so is BA, while Murdock sprints towards the bed, flinging himself onto it, naked already. I burst into laughter, my dick clearly swelling at the sight.

“I have no idea,” I admit, kissing first BA then Face. “You’ll think of something.” I wink at him.

Face’s POV

Oh of course I will! I haven’t been able to’ think about anything else since I woke, cuddled against the Boss’ chest at five am. I didn’t want to disturb him then but now…I let my hand crawl into his loose pants while BA pushes him onto the bed and into Murdock’s arms.

Hm, nice and warm and beautifully firm. I tug gently, shoving John’s pants down over his ass, revealing his glorious shaft, half hard, growing steadily in my palm. I don’t need to ask again what he wants, I’ll just go on instinct and so will the others, knowing what our leader needs today.

Not to be the Colonel for once. John needs to be spoiled and cherished.

When I saw BA take their dog tags off earlier, Murdock and I did the same to clearly indicate that we all are out of duty.

Now Murdock slips out from under him. Hannibal sighs, flops on his back and smiles wickedly at us, his big hands all over our bodies, our mouths and hands all over him.

The sunlight is streaming into the room and makes his tanned torso look like gold. Murdock and I let BA do the work on our favourite large cock today since we’ve had the pleasure in the evening. I kneel between the Boss’ legs and caress them firmly, trailing tiny kisses ever so slowly across each patch of hairy skin. He’s trying not to buck too vigorously into BA’s mouth.

But he moans into Murdock’s kiss and just when I’m about to gently spread his legs, he moves them wide apart, his hands pulling at his ass cheeks giving me free access to his most private part.

“Face…,” he mutters when Murdock lets him breathe for a second. I suck a finger into my mouth and then rub it across that spasming pucker, matching BA’s rhythm. The little hole reacts beneath my finger tip and BA clearly has trouble with his mouth only so he uses his fist, grabbing the huge, straining shaft tight.

Hannibal wails when I lay down on my stomach gently licking one of his balls and then the other, pressing my digit into the hot channel of his body and he jerks clear off the mattress. Not coming yet. I know how well the Boss can keep it together…so far. My balls and cock ache expectantly, and I rub myself lazily against the edge of the bed.

Murdock moves around to Hannibal’s side and helps BA to lick that large cock, while I work our beloved’s entrance, sucking his balls into my mouth in turn, then moving lower when I know he’s about to come. My tongue joins my middle finger, full of saliva, plunging in as deep as I can. The sound Hannibal makes drives me right over the edge and while I tongue-fuck his channel, my finger blindly finding his prostate, I rub myself eagerly against the sheets, awkwardly straining my neck.

I slump back off the too-small bed and onto the carpet, a cramp bringing me out of my blissful post-orgasm state. Murdock slips behind me and gently takes me in his arms while we make room for BA to mount the Boss.

God, it’s an awesome sight.

Hannibal holds his legs up, folding himself in half unashamedly begging the big guy to fuck him. The skin of his stomach and chest already glisten with his own come.

I feel Murdock’s hard on poke into my back and I move ever so slightly while his talented hands stroke my soft dick carefully.

I can’t look away from the display of strength. BA’s pounding our man into the mattress, both of them alternately gasping and kissing wildly, Murdock rocking against me but then stilling, obviously not wanting to come just now. I feel his lips against my temple, sweat gathering between our bodies.

“M…Murdock.”

John’s voice is rough, clearly at the edge of coming yet again but I can see him squeeze his shaft to avoid it.

BA scrambles off the Boss, collapsing beside me, his eyes shining with bliss and complete satisfaction. I lean against the wall, one hand lazily caressing his Mohawk as he has his head on my thigh, trying to catch his breath. My other hand strokes my dick, not too much though the sight in front of us is erotic enough and makes me swell in anticipation as our Colonel urges Murdock on.

“Come on my beautiful Captain, show me what you’ve got.”

“Ev…everything for you…C..Colonel…” Murdock enters our leader in one long, smooth stroke and I hear myself groan just as HM does. I have to bite my lip hard and stop the movement of my hand altogether or I won’t be able to fulfil my task.

Murdock’s ass cheeks clench and unclench as he slowly loves Hannibal. I feel my mouth water, suddenly wishing I could fuck them both at the same time.

When BA gets up reaching out a hand towards me, I see the hungry glint in his eyes yet again. I follow him to the bed as he sucks his middle finger into his mouth and it dawns on me what he’s planning. The big guy must have had the same idea that I had.

I sit at one side of the panting, writhing couple, BA on the other. We exchange a glance and breach Murdock’s entrance without any warning with our joined digits. He wails and his body pulses and jerks and clearly shoots his load into the Boss, totally surprised by the sudden erotic attack. Bosco and I rub our fingers around that heat, helping our pilot ride out his orgasm.

“Fuck, boys…” Hannibal’s panting, clearly almost not able to speak. His face is bathed in sweat, hair clinging to his forehead and he already looks very well fucked. I lock eyes with him as BA gently peels HM off the Boss and straight onto his waiting cock. I feel my hole clench at the sight and my dick clearly leaks precome now.

Suddenly Hannibal gets up off the bed and kneels on all fours on the carpet, “Face,” he gasps and I gulp, cock twitching at the position our lover offers to me.

“But Boss your knees…” I breathe but he shakes his head.

“Doesn’t matter, kid, need you to…to take me like this.”

I almost come at those words of utter submission and kneel behind our tall leader, repeatedly licking my lips. I’d love to suck out the others’ come off his channel but I’m afraid that would just kill the other plan.

“Temp, please, fuck me…”

“Jesus Christ John…”

I take hold of the huge iron bar that is his cock with one hand, grip his hip with the other and then nudge my dick against his slippery entrance. Murdock’s sweet semen is still leaking out of that delicious hole. “Gonna fuck you so hard, Boss.” I whisper into his ear when I slowly push into him. Now he’s mine, all mine, even though the come of the others around my over sensitive dick is so stimulating I swallow hard and pause to not spoil the moment. “Oh shit,” I mutter, “that’s, fuck John, that’s hot.” I can’t stop the stupid talking.

He clenches his muscles and a loud groan escapes me as I press all the way in, leaning over his back and biting his shoulder. He clenches his muscles again, his cock twitching and leaking into my hand.

“Temp…” His voice is so very needy I finally allow myself to move.

Out.

And in.

And out.

And we make inarticulate noises as I match the rhythm of my fist with my strokes.

And in again.

Harder.

And biting.

And increasing the pace of my fist. And his muscles flutter and draw me into that awesome strong body.

Also increasing the pace and the roughness of my strokes I see stars as my Boss lets me fuck him almost brutally. We’re a panting, sobbing mess as I kneel back on my heels and do the seemingly impossible; I pull him up and he impales himself on me, and I know I hit his prostate instantly. I hold him as tight as I can towards me with one arm around his chest, mewling his name as I come and come into him, his seed flooding all over my fist and staining the carpet.

“Hell yeah!” I suddenly hear Murdock exclaim as if from miles away. When I open my eyes dazedly he looks straight at us, blissed out smile in place, Bosco’s dark hand around his oozing dick.

“Arg…” Hannibal falls forward onto his hands, catching his breath, making me slip out of him.

“Shit, John, sorry…so sorry about that…” I’m beside him instantly but he only shakes his head, lies down right there on his side on the plush carpet and pulls me into a sloppy, lazy kiss.

“Loved it Temp,” is all he says, then he envelops me in a bear hug and pulls me down beside him.

Hannibal’s POV

I feel sated in a way I haven’t ever been before. It should be a sin but I know it isn’t. No one has to know how much I trust my boys except them.

I pause in the doorway as I walk into the bedroom carrying a tray of three mugs with freshly brewed coffee and a full glass of cold milk.

I take in the sight of my lovers dozing peacefully on the large bed, the sunshine highlighting their different shades of skin color. BA’s beautiful chocolate brown, Face wonderfully tanned and Murdock so delicately pale compared to them.

My Lieutenant rests in the middle with Murdock and BA curled up into his sides, their hands uncharacteristically peaceful entwined on his belly, his arms around their shoulders.

He slowly blinks his eyes open. Of course he heard me come in. He gives me his most brilliant, honest smile and I smile back, feeling true warmth spread through every fibre of my whole being.

I mouth, “Thank you,” towards him, the orgasmic bliss still a fresh memory in my body and soul. We’re all still naked, the exquisite team bonding only about an hour ago and I can’t believe that my dick twitches yet again with interest.

Face sees it and his smile turns into a grin. He mouths back, “You’re welcome,” and tries to shuffle up against the headboard a bit. The movement makes Murdock sit up rigidly cross legged, eyes wide open, staring at us.

I’m not really sure if he’s awake or not.

“HM?” Face cautiously asks, rubbing his hand soothingly across our pilot’s back.

He blinks a few times. “T…Tem?” He slowly turns his head towards his soul mate and Face nods. Then Murdock looks up at me, the puzzled expression almost fading when he tentatively asks, “Bossman?”

“Yes James,” I hand him his coffee, “You’re fine,” I whisper, peering deeply into his eyes.

He rubs his hands across his face, lets out a deep breath, shakes his head, then takes the mug and says, “Awesome performance, Colonel.”

Face and I exhale simultaneously, incredibly glad there isn’t an episode coming our way. I sit down behind BA’s back. Face snags a mug from the tray and takes several large gulps. I put the tray away, sipping my coffee slowly, somehow not able to speak.

“So what’s the next plan, Boss?” Face asks playfully, waving his hand towards my semi-erect cock.

BA chooses that moment to slowly awaken, grumbling and huffing into Face’s chest, his hand wandering down beneath the thin sheet that covers their lower bodies.

Face gasps, almost spilling the coffee. Murdock sniggers as we both watch a half awake BA sliding down Temp’s stomach, his head disappearing beneath the cover.

“Holy fuck!” Face throws his head back into the pillow. Murdock snatches the cup from him as his body arches off the mattress.

“Looks like the plan is more sex,” HM sets both mugs aside and leans over Face and BA, steadying himself on the headboard and my shoulder, and starts to devour me.

I chuckle into the kiss, accidentally spilling my luckily lukewarm coffee across BA’s back before juggling my mug onto the night stand. I feel Face’s fingers dig powerfully into my thigh, clutching and loosening in a rhythm clearly set by an eager tongue beneath the sheets.

A gasp comes from his throat that sounds like, “You.”

Murdock and I break our lazy kiss to look at him and he tries to repeat, “You… aw shit Bosco, damn…” and it’s always highly erotic to see him fall apart when one of us performs a blow job on him. His forehead shines with sweat, mouth open, lips moving but no words come out. His Adam’s apple is bobbing invitingly as he swallows and swallows through his orgasm. His hand has moved to my balls, squeezing and I can’t help bending forward to capture his mouth while Murdock has started to flick his eager tongue across one of Face’s erect nipples.

I’m fully hard when we break the harsh lip lock and shiny blue eyes look up at me, a gasping BA appears from beneath the sheets, semen glistening thickly on his chin, Murdock still spoiling Face’s bud.

“What were you about to say, Face?” I enquire hoarsely. Then turn and latch my mouth onto Bosco’s chin, sucking my eltee’s delicious semen off. BA huffs and trembles uncontrollably, rubbing himself against Face’s thigh. One of my hands is searching for the lube while my other hand kneads BA’s firm butt.

The air seems to crackle yet again with the highly electric sparks that fly between me and my team, my mind blocking our next job out, living for the moment of erotic bliss.

“You gotta claim us back, John,” Face finally groans, working my shaft expertly.

A loud gasp escapes me when his fingers slide around my sensitive cock head, “Will…will do… but…you have to… stop this, baby.” I have trouble getting the sentence out. Face’s finger tips are so arousing, rubbing into my slit, Murdock’s hand suddenly around my cock as well, his eyes ablaze when he looks at me.

BA has found the lube and kneels up between us, wordlessly spreading a huge amount of the clear stuff onto his fingers then working it into his own body, indicating that he wants to be the first to be claimed again. But he also grabs the backs of Face’s knees while Murdock senses what he’s planning and lubes the big guy’s dick up with a few fast strokes, then reaching out towards me with his slippery palms, coating my painfully hard dick with the stuff as well.

I look questioningly at him, my brain already not functioning very well any more.

“The big guy,” he just says and leans back, out of our reach but Face pulls at his arm, then his head. And when they start kissing I watch BA prepare Face’s entrance with his middle finger. I swallow and join him briefly with mine, knowing that all of this has to go kind of fast since my dick is already leaking. But I want them all.

My eyes are fixed at the point where BA’s cock is now nudging against Face’s pucker. I hold my breath when the big guy slowly breaches my boy and slides all the way in. I have to squeeze the base of my cock as I watch the show. Face rolls himself into a ball, begging for everything, wriggling on the bed so BA can fit in more snugly.

“Bossman.” Bosco looks at me and I snap out of the moment, moving behind him and without further preparation press my large tool into him just the way I know he loves. I hiss, holding my breath as I marvel in the powerful heat. I know I’ve hit his prostate instantly since he shudders wildly. His muscles clench around me, gripping me. I don’t move, holding Face’s heated glance as he has stopped the kiss with Murdock.

“Nghh.” He gasps as BA moves out of him, collapsing into Murdock’s arms and out of the way so that I can take the big guy’s place.

“Yeahhh, oh fuck yeah, Boss…oh goddamn shit…” Face curses as I drive my hot member into him, marvelling at the hot moisture that makes his channel easy to move in, bottom him out, claim him, folding him in half as far as he will go. His arms are locked around me and he clenches and unclenches his muscles expertly. Suddenly he whispers, our eyes locked, “Wanna come John… but won’t… yet.”

“…know...” I only manage to gasp, pulling completely out of him. He follows my movement and unexpectedly bends forward and softly kisses the crown of my cock with pursed lips.

“Face!” I yell and have to hold on with all my strength to not come before I have taken my sweet pilot. Murdock senses the dangerous moment and straddles me instantly, sinking down on me and I see stars, not able to move at all. He does the moving and falls back, having me locked in his arms and legs and finally I’m able to drive into him mercilessly since he’s already prepared himself.

As I am on it, my own ass high in the air, I feel words against my own entrance rather than hearing them, “Gonna make you come, John.” And Face’s tongue is oh so god damn deep inside me that I wonder if he’s got a lizard’s tongue. I drive into Murdock madly, kissing him in a mirror action of what Face is doing down there to me. Not sure where BA is but maybe he is giving our Lieutenant the same treatment. Their sounds behind me turn me on even more and I pound and crash into my pilot with a force I might later regret.

But Murdock eats my mouth and he seems to have no bones. He takes me in like my dick is nothing, knotting himself up acrobatically. And Face’s tongue, oh god, I can’t think anything else, swirling, rubbing, pushing, his mouth sucking hungrily, talented fingers kneading my balls.

I give up and start to come into my pilot like I haven’t had an orgasm in weeks. But he pulls away from me so very fast and then BA is there, presenting me his ass and I drive in and then he’s gone and replaced by Face on his back, his rose red and well sucked and I leave spurts across it until I managed to press my jerking cock into him as well. He locks his legs behind my back and I collapse boneless onto him, his eager muscles squeezing the last drops of my semen out of me. My brain fries completely when the last sensation I feel is another tongue inside me and long fingers massage my balls.

The dazzling white lights that accompany a climax after which one passes out, shine beautifully on my inner horizon.

+++

We don’t move much during the next hours. All I can do is lounge in the patio chair with my favourite book, a cigar and a cold beer, flexing my channel muscles, smiling at the memory of my boys inside of me. Face and Murdock come and curl up beside me in turn now and then and we immensely enjoy it. BA tried it too but we both felt awkward so we parted soon with a chuckle and a wink, knowing that wasn’t something that worked for the two of us.

Around early evening Murdock starts to rummage in the kitchen and soon the barbecue is out along with several sorts of meat and even salads. I wonder when he conjured them. I must have fallen asleep during the afternoon.

We eat in comfortable silence, slight banter going back and forth between us. Now and then a kiss is shared.

My brain keeps wandering to the next mission. A tricky one.

Suddenly I feel arms slide around me from behind, a stubbly cheek rubbing against mine. “You wanna go to bed, Boss?” Face asks gently.

I lean backwards into him, watching the other two devour each other opposite us.

“Looks like the weekend ends two and two?” I look at him and chuckle in amusement.

“Hm, you’ll never know.” He winks at me and pulls me off the chair, walking me backward towards the pool, not the bedroom.

“It was an awesome weekend, John,” he says when we stop in the middle of the lawn, his tongue licking gently across my lips, “I’m looking forward to the next.”

He slips my dog tags back around my neck, indicating that we’re almost back on duty. His chain gleams in the moonlight, the tags nestling nicely in his chest hair.

“Me too,” I breathe into his mouth, regretting that this one is over but also knowing that we all need to do the job, that we want to do the jobs that are given to us to save innocent people.

F I N (author now furiously blushes and runs off)


End file.
